1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in the structure of a telescopic handle for wheeled luggage in particular to one which can be prevent a telescopic handle from retracting unintentionally.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that the conventional telescopic handle of wheeled luggage will often retract downwardly when the articles contained in the wheeled luggage A (see FIG. 6) exceeds a predetermined value thereby causing much inconvenience in use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the structure of a telescopic handle for wheeled luggage which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.